


"he, who smiles the brightest"

by rhythmandbeat (SEUN8MINS)



Series: the galaxy that i'll offer just for you [8]
Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEUN8MINS/pseuds/rhythmandbeat
Summary: Is the other flirting with him openly like this?
Relationships: Jeon Woong & Park Woojin, Jeon Woong/Park Woojin
Series: the galaxy that i'll offer just for you [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1376005
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	"he, who smiles the brightest"

**Author's Note:**

> MERRRY CHRISTMAS (AND YOUNGMIN DAY)!
> 
> Here's to you who's read my fics so far. ♥️

Woojin hates it. He hates being surrounded by nothing but white and white surroundings of this hospital. He hates the way he hears nothing but loud buzzes and echoes of thr hospital. It makes him sick in the stomach.

  
He couldn’t, for the life of him, would never imagine to be here. Of all places. But he guesses it’s inevitable now that his right hand is in a cast after a bad fall during one of their practices for their official comeback.

  
Park Woojin cannot stay still with how monotous it seems to be in the same hospital that his parents own yet life plays a curveball to him and now he’s here, after so many times he tries not to because he should be the one inheriting this and everything of this. He chose to be an Idol instead. Not like his parents have stopped him. In fact, they are supportive of their dreams.

  
It’s just that his bad luck to be here, waiting impatiently for his nurse to call him back, mindlessly tapping his free fingers on his knees.

  
This is where someone catches his attention. Amongst the many people coming in and out of their hospital.

  
Across from him stands a blonde man in the farthest corner of the lobby, eyes closed and head bobbing with his earphones on.

  
Woojin cannot help but wonder what the other is listening as he looks so intense and concentrated just standing there. With his left is an open area of the garden of this hospital lobby, Woojin wonders if the other knows how much he looks like of an angel.

  
Sun rays passing through making the blonde man looks like he is emiting his own rays. Like an angel that’s blinding the tanned boy. Like an angel without a halo, adding the fact that his skin is fair, wearing a simple white T-shirt hugging his petite body and a faded blue jeans, he wonders if the other can feel how intense (curiosity, he’d like to say) he is looking at him right now.

  
His feet are itching to stand up and go up to him but he needs to stop himself before he does questionable and stupid things. His feet are itching to let his presence be known but before he does, he hears loud footsteps and he sees his personal nurse addressing him.

  
“Mr. Park, Dr. Shim is ready for you.” She says politely.

  
Woojin wants to refuse but bites his tongue and nods at her. Maybe next time. There’s next time, he hopes.

  
With one lingering glance, he leaves the lobby with a hopeful heart.

_He’s here._

  
There he stands at the same spot once more two weeks after the first time he’s seen him. Same spot but a lot different this time as now, his eyes are open staring at nothingness but has his earphones again.

  
It’s also much crowded compared to the first time he’s seen him. He’s now in a red polo checkered shirt and an orange beret on top of his head. Looking reaaaallly nicer than Woojin expects him to be.

  
He wants to straight up go to him and talk to him. Ask him why he’s here, of all places. When the other seems to be the most normal one. Perhaps, he’s waiting for someone in the hospital. That’s the most plausible explanation he could muster at the moment as he stills on his place.

  
He watches as a young child passes by and catches the earphone unplugged from his ears and from his phone and the mysic blasts on.

  
He’s not sure whether to be delighted or not but the song the other is listening to is one of those songs he enjoys singing and listening to the most.

  
_Candle_ by Lee Daehwi and yours truly, Park Woojin.

  
There’s a sudden kick in his stomach knowing the othee appreciates the song he’s penned to and his ears are hot knowing that the other even listens to him. He questions whether the other knows him or he pretends not to. 

  
(It’s not that he’s being shameless or anything but he knows that his duo with Lee Daehwi is quite famous and they have appeared from various social media platforms, TV and radio appearances, and has sung various OSTs.)

  
He heaves a sigh and another just to calm his nerves, is about to gather the courage he’s been mustering. It’s unsual of him to feel this jittery and unconfident when he is the perfect epitome of unrelenting self-determination. This is the first time he feels this way because what Woojin always wants, Woojin always gets.

  
Before he can take another step, he hears a loud, “Woongie!” echoing in the lobby.

  
There is a man that he hasn’t seen before coming up to the blonde boy. When he sees the blonde boy’s earphones on the floor, he runs and picks up. The other beaming at the black haired man with open arms.

  
It’s not like Woojin wishes the other would even glimpse at him, opening his arms to him, as well, it’s just --- yeah, go figure.

  
“Channie!” The blonde, Woong (?), yells happily like a kid and there’s something bubbling inside Woojin’s chest that he cannot understand, as the shorter blonde wraps his arms around the the black haired man’s arms.

  
Black haired returns his earphones on his hand and says, “Ready to go home?”

  
The other nods, smiling and excited by the thought of going home. Lucky you. “Ready when you are.”

  
And oh god, Woojin kind of wants to cry as soon as the blonde finishes his sentence because oh god, his voice sounds so beautiful and he wishes he can hear him more and more and more.

  
Woojin freezes in his place as the two starts to walk out of the lobby because before they even turn around, he knows a hundred percent that he catches the blonde boy’s eyes on him. On Park Woojin.

  
This feels like a heaven because his eyes are black but he can see the stars shining right through them, no matter how Korean drama-sque it sounds and Woojin thinks time stops for him. For them.

  
_Woongie_. So that’s his name.

  
Park Woojin knows that third time is a charm. This time, he is not missing his chance.

  
Woongie sits on an empty brown couch, one earphone stuck in his left ear, head bobbing, and too immersed with the song. So Woojin sits directly opposite of him.

  
Once he’s settled on his couch, he sees the other looking at him. Unblinking, wrinkling his nose, mouthing something his mind cannot decipher. His mind goes haywire because how can one look directly at him like this and not an ounce of shame written on his beautiful face.

  
Woojin gulps and turns around. There is no one in the lobby save for some nurses who are minding their own business.

  
Woongie hasn’t looked away at all.

  
Park Woojin observes with how each part of Woongie’s face screams adorable and soft. The way his blonde hair seems fluffy on top of his head. The way his eyes flutter close and open, staring right through him, as if he’s reading him and Woojin cannot help to look away because he’s taken by those black eyes. Those black eyes which seem like the stars are swimming inside and Woojin is lost. The way Woongie wrinkles his nose adorably. The way he wets his red lips and pouts.

  
Woojin stills. Is the other flirting with him openly like this?

  
He takes all his courage and strides towards where the other is seated. The other doesn’t bat an eye nor even acknowledge his presence.

  
Woojin coughs timidly but to no avail. He hasn’t looked up so he coughs louder this time and successfully holds Woongie’s attention. The other looks up and dammit Woojin, get your shit together.

  
“I appreciate you admiring me but don’t you think you staring at me is a little bold and rude?” Woojin asks and good job, Woojin, you’re doing well.

  
“I—I’m sorry?” The other questions and Woojin has to stop himself from gushing because Woongie is finally addressing him.

  
“Caught you staring at me there,” He turns to emphasize his point. “I mean, come and take a photo since we both know a photo would last longer.”

  
“Uh….” The other then giggles. Giggles. With his hand covering his mouth.

  
Woojin digs his nails further on his palms because goddamn even the sound of his giggles sounds too much like of an angel being welcomed to Heaven with matching trumpets and horns.

  
Then, there is silence after. This silence makes the shit eating grin on his face twitch with awkwardness.

  
Woongie sighs and beams at him. Beams at him like he can knock out the sun from its sunshine emiting right through him. “I actually…. I cannot see you.”

  
_What_.

  
“I’m blind.” Woongie admits.

  
Everything flashes back to Park Woojin. The way the blonde couldn’t pick up his earphones when it fell on the floor to the way the black haired boy had to literally guide him out of the hospital down to the way the blonde stared at him.

  
_Oh fucking shit_. Woojin hopes that the ground would suddenly open to eat him alive from the embarrassment he’s been feeling right now. He wishes to disappear from the Earth at the moment.

_Ground, eat me the fuck up_.

  
“I’m Jeon Woong, by the way.” Woongie smiles at him and Woojin has look awayy. Literally. He’s too blinding. “Oh? Is he gone?”

  
Woong’s hand reaches for the empty hair and he watches it move up and down and sideways, too. He watches the other’s smile slowly disappear, only to be met with a frown.

  
Woojin beats himself for causing it. It breaks his heart into pieces.

  
“I guess he’s gone now.” Woong mumbles sadly, fingers fiddling.

  
Before Woong can put down his hand, Woojin grabs and kisses his knuckles gently. “Park Woojin, at your service, Snow White.”

  
_Snow White, really, Park Woojin?_

_Well, his skin is so fair Snow White is shaking at her boots_.

  
Wouldn’t it be much better if the ground is alive and eat him up instead?

  
“Well then, I guess you’re my Prince now.” He says with a genuine smile. This man, who cannot see for the life of him, still has the brightest smile that he’s ever laid his eyes on. He wonders how one does it. Sparkling. Shining. Literally.

  
Woojin bites his lips and nods. “Then, I’m always at your service.”

When Woong smiles at him, Woojin thinks it flashes _eternity_. And Woojin is a little bit much okay with that. To be blinded by Jeon Woong’s smile, laughter, and optimism.


End file.
